exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Sonata Duality
Eternal Sonata Duality is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Tchaikovsky's Dream and follows the perspective of Piotr Tchaikovsky and Musette. Storyline Rest in Paradise Musette, a young aristocrat in the kingdom of Forte, discovers a young man named Piotr Tchaikovsky in a stream close to her house. She helps him with recovering and discovers he possesses a talent for Magic just like her. Their tranquil life is then interrupted by the arrival of Scherzo, a young thief seeking to heal his sister Sostenuta. Musette decides to accompany her, curious. She also cannot help but feel that she had already lived something similar in the past. They however discover that Sostenuta, who was sick from an unknown sickness, has disappeared. A royal servant, Arabesque, sought to bring her back but in vain. She instead decides to bring Musette and the others to her castle in order to discuss with her superior Legretta. By discussing with her, while she reminisces a past relationship with her, Musette learns that the kingdom of Forte plans to use the powers of Mineral Powder in order to enhance people's Astra, the local equivalent of Mana, both in order to cure the sick and to wield enough power against the rival kingdom of Baroque. Melancholy Life Musette is interested by the theories of Legretta and the chancellor Oratorio, which could use Agogo creatures in order to enhance Mineral Powder and grant divine powers. Encountering the mysterious Adagio Dazzle, the team quickly dispatches her before reaching the Agogo forest. There however, they are ambushed by Baroque's men and gravely wounded, only saved by Concerto. Pursuing the forces of Baroque, the group reaches the northern border between Forte and Baroque, where Lullaby, a doctor, has been investigating the disease known as the Blight. He tells the group that Mineral Powder is a dangerous item that can kill those who consume it, and is resolute to find another way to cure it. He also believes that Baroque holds the key. The group thus decides to enter Baroque. Frozen Kingdom Keys In Baroque, the group encounters doctor Harmonius who guides them towards a powerful mirror allowing to access the world's Astral Realm. Musette accidentally overdoses on said mirror, almost dying and finding herself trapped in the realm. There, she glimpses the fact that her world is not truly hers, but rather a reflection of Tchaikovsky's dream as the latter is dying in Interra. Saved by her friends, Musette finds herself in the palace of the hostile and cruel queen Sonatina. Instead of confronting her however, Musette seduces her and asks her to help them with reaching the Astral Realm once again, certain that they can find the hidden truth behind their world there. However, as they seek to retrieve the mirror, it has been stolen. Harmonius, controlled by a mysterious Horseman, has broken it and reveals to be the embodiment of the Blight, the one who will soon cause the world's end. The group quickly returns to Forte in order to establish another strategy. Someday the Dream Ends On their way, they encounter first Nocturne, a savage warrior who fell victim to the Blight and acts as an agent of the Horseman, and Adagio for the second time; she reveals that she searches for a fragment of the Anomalium Star, identifying this place as "unstable". They then decide to stick to Legretta's original plan of using an Agogo and Mineral Powder, Legretta choosing herself to be the catalyst. Legretta thus allows the group to reach the Astral Plane where they encounter Sostenuta, revealed to be the first patient of the Blight - which represented Tchaikovsky's illness - and the associated Horseman. Musette however dissuades Sostenuta who seeks to end Tchaikovsky's life in both the real world and the dream world in order to escape her torment. Together with Adagio who seizes the Anomalium Shard embedded in Sostenuta's discontinuous existence, Musette manages, as one who was tasked to narrate Tchaikovsky's dream, to transfer their consciousnesses to the Videogame Realm before the illness takes Tchaikovsky away. This also allows them to cure Legretta and purge the Blight from their kingdom, allowing the dream to go on despite everything. Characters * Piotr Tchaikovsky * Musette * Scherzo * Lullaby * Nocturne * Sonatina * Arabesque * Concerto * Sostenuta * Legretta * Other Eternal Sonata Characters * Adagio Dazzle Trivia * This storyline borrows heavy inspiration from the Eternal Sonata series and is meant to function as a pseudo-sequel. * It is hinted that this storyline has looped several times before reaching said conclusion, explaining the remnant memories some characters had of their common past. Category:Storyline Category:Tchaikovsky's Dream